Staff
A Staff is a type of Equipment used by wizards in Chaos Reborn. It's primary use is to cast spells which the casting wizard uses to defeat is opponents. There are a variety of staffs available, each one focusing on a particular type of spell or alignment (Staff Type). For example, a "Chaos Staff" focuses on Chaos spells. This means that a wizards deck will consist mostly of Chaos spells, and will receive double casting boost to all Chaos spells. It also means you receive a small reduction in spell cost in Law Mode. All staffs have been created by either "Arcane Supplies Ltd" i.e. Snapshot Games, or by players using the Forgemaster facility. In "Classic" Mode, there is only one type of staff. It is called the "Classic Staff" which does not focus on any particular type of spell or alignment, and has the same casting boosts on all spells. Statistics A Staff dictates three key statistics: * Hand Size - how many cards your wizard can hold in his hand at any one time i.e. the number of cards you can see on any given turn in your hand. * Spell Boost - How much boost you can apply when casting a spell. This is represented (+x/+y), where +x is the boost that you can apply on all spells, while +y is the boost you can apply to the spells that align with your Staff Type. y is x*2. In Law Mode, spell boosting reduces the amount your spell will cost to cast. This is represented by (-x/-y), where -x is how much you can reduce all spell costs by, and -y is how much you can reduce spell cost that align with your Staff Type. * Mega Spell Cost - How much Mana your Mega Spell costs to activate. As each staff is unique, these statistics will vary. For example, a staff may have a very small hand size, but it's Mega Spell cost will be really cheap. Or, The Spell boost will be extremely large, but the mega spell cost will be very expensive. As such, Equipped Mode brings about exciting games based on a players preferred strategy of playing. In Classic mode, all the staffs have the same statistics, and as such provides a more balanced feel to the game. Procurement A player can obtain staffs in many ways. * When a Player first logs in to Multiplayer, he or she will be given a free staff (as well as one free bodygear). The player can choose between a Law, Neutral or Chaos staff. The player will then obtain a random staff of that type, which has been created by "Arcane Supplies Ltd". * A Player can buy Staffs from the Goblin Shop in Limbo. * A Player can purchase Staffs when visiting towns in a Realm. * A Player, when he or she has enough Forge crystals, can make his or her own Staffs. When a player purchases a staff in Limbo, it will automatically get added to their inventory, where they can then equip it for use in either a Realm or in a Multiplayer game. When a player purchases a staff in a Realm, the player must complete the Realm by defeating the Wizard King, in order to bring it back to Limbo and add it into their inventory. If they get banished from the Realm, or the quit the Realm early, any Staffs purchased in that Realm will not be brought back and added to the players inventory. Should a player acquire enough Forge Crystals, he or she can enter Forgemaster and create his or her own Staffs, which they player can then use either in a Realm or in Multiplayer. You cannot purchase Classic Staffs.